


Can Dreams Come True?

by amainia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Miracles, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amainia/pseuds/amainia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume Yoshiro, the most feared student in Okinawa High School, meets a new transfer student, who ends up changing her life. Find out her life before and after meeting him. Will she fall in love with him? Or will she just think that he‘s the same as all the other boys in her school? And what will happen after she meets a lost child that was looking for his mother? Open the gates to become a part of her life to get to know her kind and lovable side!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originated from my account on Wattpad. You are free to read it here or on Wattpad and you are free to also visit my Wattpad account.

 

 

Another boring day in this boring school, where nothing interesting happens. My name is Natsume Yoshiro and I'm...

"OH MY GOD. Here she comes. So scary!"

Sigh... The most feared student in this school. Both boys and girls fear me. I'd be lying if I said that I hated it, but I mean like COME ON YOU PEOPLE you don't have to be  _that_  scared. Truth to be told, I was the one who made them fear me, by giving everyone the cold shoulder and giving them the evilest glares. If glares could kill, you‘d find corpses on the floor, there was also an incident that I sent a boy to the hospital.

The day passed normally as every teacher and student avoided me (It was so peaceful). Teachers usually were an annoyance to me, but it seems like today they were all busy, working and running around like maniacs. Well. God knows what's happening.

I always walk alone, my earphones on, listening to my favourite music. The wind was very gentle that can carry the souls gracefully, the trees would bend the slightest to show their courtesy towards us, humans, whispering into the air as if asking for forgiveness, the sound of birds chirping on the trees, feeding their young one. Ahhhh, its so nice and peaceful.

"Hi!" I heard a boy's voice, interrupting my admiration. I looked to see a boy about my age, looking at me with enthusiasm. Wait. What? Enthusiasm? This is the first time someone had the guts to stand in front of me, giving me that look on his/her face. Are the cows going to fly today or something? Every student who witnessed it and heard it fell in deep silence, making only the sound of the birds, wind and the rustling trees, be heard. I looked at him, then gave him the cold shoulder, glared and walked past him. This was how I treated everyone in school. I have no favourites nor do I have any gangs, in fact the bully gangs in our school are the ones who fear me not the opposite. I always did things on my own, alone. He actually seems like a new transfer student, I've never seen him before. Maybe that's why the teachers were busier than usual? Well like its any of my concern.

I may seem like a bully and I get horrible grades. But no, I am a straight A* student, also the number one, top student in school (Even known as the delinquent of the school). I came back home soooo tired. Man, school is such a pain in the ass. I really hate it when people get on my last nerve. I pretty much have a short temper when it come to my classmates and teachers. Well in any case, I have to start off the evening with my Home-Work and studies, then a shower, then a short walk around the building.

"MOM! I'M GOING DOWN FOR A WALK!" I shouted due to my mother being in an absolute different room and my closed one. My mother isn‘t the type of mother that would really listen to every word a teacher says, she understands my hatred towards them all, due to some events that have occurred. I did not hear any response, so I just went ahead and got out of my room that was filled with posters of anime and music bands, to the empty walled living room. There was a table in the middle where there were couches around it, a door on my left leading to the kitchen, and within the kitchen, there is a door leading to the dinning room. Our house sure is pretty small, huh? I went out of the building, only to be overwhelmed by the cold breeze of early December, that was so blissful and graceful. I've always admired nature and loved it ever since I was a child, pretty much of an environmental person. We currently live in an apartment that is in a compound, which is filled with other building surrounded by a wall. Like prisoners. I headed towards the swings, and sat on the free one. (In the compound, there are games like slides, swings, see-saws,etc.) Swinging slowly, looking down at my feet as they bury themselves into the cold, soft sand. The swing beside me was occupied by a little child wearing a red shirt with blue jeans being swung by his mother. Looking at him reminds me of the days my mother used to do that when I was his age. A smile spread across my face as the lovely memories overwhelmed me. That was all fogged by the remembrance of the young boy that had stood right in front of me today. That's was actually pretty weird for someone to stand like that. I wonder if anyone warned him about me or he was just trying to be friendly. In any case, I don't want to involve myself with that boy.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud BOO, and unconsciously a scream escape my mouth. It took me time to process what just happened, I turned around shocked as I placed my hand on my chest, where i could feel my heart beating as if i ran a marathon. A person wearing a plain, white shirt that was almost long sleeved with black jeans. The hand that was placed on my shoulder, was slender and smooth for a guy for his age, I guess. 

"You always fall for that!" He said laughing. I pouted and gave in the cold shoulder. This is my brother, Nakatsu. obviously I wouldn't be mean like I am with the boys and girls in my school, though he is in the same school and knows about everyone fearing me. He looked at me intently then looked at the swing that was still occupied, he then asked the mother to let her child get off so he could sit, in his soft soothing voice. The child protested for a short while then started to obey his mother after she said something in a weird language. He had the type of voice that would sooth even the ones that had their hearts broken just a few moments ago, making them forget their worries and hardships. He had emerald, green eyes that glinted with happiness and cheerfulness, his hair was short and black, that of a boy‘s typical hairstyle. He had some bangs hanging above his forehead making him look cool and handsome.(This is all in my sisterly prospective. Don't judge.). He was almost the opposite of me, but we get well together and have lots of fun together. His touch is so gentle that would make you think it were a feather's touch. He is the most caring, loving, funniest and the gentlest brother I've ever had in my life. (Not that I had encountered any. He's my only brother.)

The next day, seems that my worries had gotten bigger. 

"Hi! How are you?" That same voice that pisses me off.  _Its him again. Man what the hell, he sure is persistent._

"You sure have the guts-" I was cut off by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Nakatsu standing behind me. His smile was spread across his face like he had never noticed that the boy was here. He looked happy, more happier than usual. Probably something good happened in his class.

"Oh! Here's your boyfriend. I did not expect you to have one, since all the boys say that you are scary." The boy said. He had blue, sapphire eyes, golden hair that did not match at all. He wore the school uniform neatly and when the wind blew, it tousled his hair, making it look messy and cute at the same time...  _Wait! What the fuck am I saying? It looking cute? Sheesh!_

"Her boyfriend?" Nakatsu asked looking confused and gave a weird look, tilting his head sideways making some of his bangs follow.

"I saw you two yesterday at the compound, talking and laughing, being like a couple back there." Nakatsu and I exchanged glances, then looked back at him.

"We both are siblings!" Nakatsu burst out laughing. It was true, it was something to laugh at. No one in their right mind ever mistook us as a couple. I smiled at the thought, this was the first time that someone has said this to us. The boy became red out of embarrassment and looked the other way, making him look adorable that I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and stretch them.  _OK, I'm going overboard here. Man what the hell is with this idiot_ _?_

"Sorry." I heard him mutter. His mood suddenly changed and looked at us happily, as if nothing had happened to him, his eyes sparkling with happiness and a wide smile that reached from ear to ear. "So that means you are not lovers, right?"

Nakatsu nodded his head hesitantly.  _What the fuck is he saying and asking?_

"Come on Nakatsu, we don't want to miss the bus." I called out to him as I turned and started walking away.  _Man, that boy sure is weird. Boys, you can never understand them. Sigh..._  
The way to the bus station takes about five minutes to reach it from our school, and I did not have any topic to talk about. What a nice thin-.  Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I can just ask him about that big smile before.

"By the way, you seemed happy when we just met. Did something good happen today?" I asked. I was wondering about it, to begin with.

"Ahhhh!! You noticed?! We had a surprise test today and everybody did horrible in it, except me and I got full marks. Another event is that... Maki asked me out!!!!!!" He almost shouted at the end of the sentence. Yup, that's my brother. He's had this crush on this one girl since sixth grade. So he finally got her,huh? He‘s also a nerd like me, getting all excellent grades and all, but works lesser than me. He almost cares about all those love stuff and getting a girlfriend. Where as for me, I hate anything to do with relationships and all those lovey-dovey, romance stuff. It makes me feel so uneasy, and is such a waste of time and causes problems.

“So, did you straight out tell her a ‘yes‘?“ I asked trying to sound interested.

“Natsume, I know that you are not interest in such stuff, but I went and told you. Sorry.“

“There‘s nothing to apologize for. In any case, this is your crush we are talking about. The one that you have been in love for four years.“

“I know, but... does it not disturb you? Because you don't like such stuff.“

“Nah. As long as you‘re the one speaking about that sort of stuff, I wouldn‘t mind. That's because you are my brother!" 

“Thank you, Natsume. You really are the best.“ He ruffled my hair, making it messy. I looked up at him and smiled my widest smile ever. He really did deserve that smile, he has helped me all these years with everything I could ever ask for. Just then the bus came.

We walked down the street, making our way to our house. there were building surrounding us from every direction. So suffocating. Coloured in different colours indicating the house number. It looked so much like a parrot compound.

"So, what will you do when enter your room?" He asked me, entering into the elevator.

"Hmmmmmm. Lets see... I'll have to finish off with my homework, then study what I took today... then... ummm... Maybe I'll go for a walk around the compound. I think that's all what I will do."

"Hahaha. Just like your daily routine, right? Well, its good to have such a routine."

"Yup. And what about you? What will you do?"

"I have no clue. I guess I'll just do whatever comes in my mind and that's all." He said while unlocking the house door.

"Well then, do as you please."  I said as I waved my hand and headed to my room.  _I think I should start doing my maths Home Work, then I'll study physics and History. Wait, that's all what we took today? Well never mind._

 Finishing all my work was a relief. It took so much time. _God, this is such a pain_.  _O.K, time for a walk._  I headed out side the building and headed straight to the swings. The air was clear and there was no one around. The voices of the birds singing up high in the trees, the cool wind as it blew against my face, the smell of pure oxygen combined with the smell of freshly watered grass, the sky was a reddish-orangish colour were the sun could be seen at the horizon. Just as I sat, I heard a voice.

“Mama. Sob. Mama. Where are you?“

It sounded like a small boy crying, calling for his mother. I looked around, to find a small boy sobbing and rubbing his eyes fiercely, helplessly. He seemed to come from rich family, his clothing weren't ordinary like us, commoners, it seemed to be more of... royalty. I got off the swing and headed his direction.

“Hello there. Where is your mother? Are you lost?“ I kept asking questions and patting his head for comfort, but all I got was his pure, hazel eyes staring right at me, still filled with tears.

“Mama?“ He looked at me puzzled. “Mama!!“ Suddenly his facial expressions changed to happiness then charged and hugged me. 

_What the hell is going on?? I am not his mother!_


	2. Part Two

_Mom? Who's mom? Is this young boy mistaking me for his mother or is he seriously thinking that I‘m his mother?_

“Ummm... I-I am not your mother.“

“Yo.“ I heard that same voice that has been ringing in my head since yesterday. I turned around and saw plain, blue jeans. Going up was a red, long sleeved sweatshirt. The person‘s hands were in his jeans‘ pocket, going up more was that pale skin; sapphire eyes; brown hair that would tousle as the wind blew, forcing his hands to get out of his pocket and brush the hair that came on his eyes.  _Wow! He looks... handsome. Wait, wait. I did not mean it that way. What the hell am I thinking_ _?_

“What are you doing here?“ I asked him with my harshest tone. If brushing and ignoring him didn't work, then I‘ll just go the hard way. He looked at me with that ignorant smile of his.

“I just came here to check if you were safe and doing well. That's all.“ The small boy ran and hugged him smiling like a fool, or more like he had finally found his parents.

“Papa!“ The boy shouted. I smiled at the sight that was right in front of me, a small child hugging a boy as if they were brothers. It all reminded me of back then, when I found my way and found Nakatsu.

“I forgot to tell you. You look pretty“ He stated, a voice matter-of-fact.

“Are you trying to hit on me?“ I growled at him with one brow raised up.

“As a matter of fact, yes.“

I started to laugh at his stupidity.  _What the hell is up with this weirdo_ _?_

“So you finally smiled, huh?“ He said looking at me with a much lighter smile, a smile of relief. I felt my face heat up, I turned my head to the other direction out of embarrassment.

"Is there a problem...?" I whispered.

"Huh? what did you say?" 

"I said: IS THERE A PROBLEM IF I LAUGH, YOU IDIOT OF A TRANSFER STUDENT!!" I stood up and shouted at the top of my lungs at him. The child that was clinging onto him jumped back and looked at me with his teary, hazel eyes that made me feel guilty.

“Mama and papa are fighting. They don‘t like each other.“ He started crying, rubbing his eyes frantically.

“Ummmm... We are not fighting. See?“ I went and kept my slender arm on the students shoulder. “We are together.“ I looked at the young boy and smiled. He looked at me with big, round eyes, so innocent, suddenly a wide smile spread across his face, ran and gave us both a hug.   
“Ummm... What your name?“ I asked the child.  
“I don‘t know.“  He replied nonchalantly. _A boy his age does not know his name? How can that be?_

“Oi. What should we call him?“ I whispered to the boy standing beside me. He looked at me intently.

“Hmmmnmm... Lets see... Kisaki?“ He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

“Hmmm... Seems suitable.“ I answered. His sapphire eyes glimmered in the sunlight making them look like the sea. I stayed gazing into them for God-Knows how much.  _Wow. They look really pretty._

“Speaking of which, I did not tell you my name. My name is Takashi Yamato. nice to meet you.“ He said interrupting my thoughts. I looked down and saw his stretched arm in order for us to shake hands.  _What the hell is this guy thinking?_ _Just because I am playing friendly with him now, doesn‘t mean I will be his friend forever_. I looked at him with disgust and looked away.

“What are you thinking? Do you think that I will become your friend so easily? You are just like the rest of the boys in the school. Worthless, never to be trusted, and hopeless.“ I glared at him, filled with rage.  _How dare he? How is he so calm with me being around? I don‘t get this guy at all._  
“Ummm... I‘m sorry if you're uncomfortable. People told me that you have a short temper and if anyone makes you angry, will end up in the hospital, but truth be told, I thought you were alone and probably something happened in the past that made you like this.“ He looked at me and smiled with his hand at the back of his head, ruffling his own hair. I looked at him, my eyes little wide trying not show that I was surprised that he hit the bulls-eye. _He saw right through my barrier or was it just a guess_ _?_

“Just so you know, I am just going along this family thing ‘cause I have nothing to do and also want to find his real mother fast. Nothing more, nothing less.“

“Ahh, O.K. I don‘t mind either. So lets take care of Kisaki and become one family.“ I felt my face heat up and I turned my face in a different direction, hiding the flushed face of mine. _How embarrassing._  Hearing the word family coming out from this idiot of a transfer student. I looked at the child, hugging us and digging his face in between our legs.   
“By the way, I cant keep him at my house. My mom will get pretty suspicious and all, so you keep him.“ I said. Saying that was more like as if we found a cat and we are taking care of it.   
“Fine by me. I don‘t mind taking care of him. Plus my mom doesn‘t mind at all.“  _What type of mother that would not bother what her son just brought home? It could be his child or something. Well probably some parents are like that._

Every day, I kept spending my time downstairs just to play with the child. He would always be there and we would play together. It was so much fun. I had never felt such a thing in my life. It was such a great feeling, so warm and relaxing. I‘ve never had friends, so I don't know what‘s this feeling. Days past and we spent them together with Kisaki, then one day, he asked me, “why is it that you treat every one in school like this when you‘re such a kind and sweet girl? Is it that you do not trust them? Or did something happen to you in the past?“   
“You know, sometimes I think you can really understand people. You are known as the bravest guy in our school and also the kindest. Well... actually... something  **did**  happen in the past.“  _Wait. Why am I telling him? Do I trust him? Well I guess I do, even the slightes_


	3. Part Three

_I guess I do trust him, even the slightest._  
“You want to know what happened to me in the past?“ I asked, looking at him with saddened eyes.   
“Yeah sure, but if you don‘t want to tell me, I don‘t mind either. I actually don‘t mean to pry.“ He replied honestly.  
“It‘s okay. I got over it, so it‘s fine now.“

The memories all came back to me as I told him my past.

_It was dark and I had lost my way from Nakatsu and mother. I was still and elementary schooler when I got lost. Unfamiliar faces passed by me not bothering with me, or what happened to me. My face filled with wounds, my clothes were torn, I haven‘t eaten in who knows how many days. I lost my way from Nakatsu a week ago and I‘m like this. That day there were a group of people who ganged around me, their faces looked scary. I wanted someone to help me. I want Nakatsu. “Young lady, are you lost? Do you want shelter until we find someone to get you?“ I heard a woman‘s voice. It was kind and tender. I forced my weak body to move and looked up, my eyes barely able to make out the face of the person. Everything was hazy._

_I trusted them. They seemed nice people who would give me shelter. I was weak so they carried me. What gentle arms. With that I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found myself tied up on a bed._  
 _“Oh, she woke up. What do we do boss?“ I heard a man, with a deep voice, ask someone else. What‘s going on? What‘s happening to me? I started crying at the thought of not seeing mom and Nakatsu._  
 _“Strip her.“ Someone ordered. My eyes widened, I tried to fight and set my hands free, but it was meaningless thanks to my weak body. I was surrounded by grinning faces and glinting eyes that were fulled with lust and hunger. I whimpered and cried for help._

_Suddenly the door to this unknown room burst open. Everything was blurred due to my tears, so I barely saw anything. I felt my hands being set free. Without sparing a second I jumped off the bed and ran outside. I have no idea how I got the strength to get up and run, but when I went outside, I saw Nakatsu an mom standing there. I felt relieved, all my worries went and my feet reacted before I thought of anything and ran to Nakatsu and hugged him. He patted my head and whispered something in my ear. After that, I don't remember what happened but after that incident I stopped trusting people, all except my family._

“So that's what happened?“ Takashi said in wonder. He looked at me and smiled. “Even though you don‘t trust people, trust me. I will keep this a secret and not tell anyone.“   
“How can I trust you? You of all people.“ I sneered at him.  _He‘s so full of himself._  
“I give you my word. And if I tell someone, then you are free to send me to the hospital.“ I laughed at that statement.  
“Alright then, I‘m fine with that. As long as you keep it.“

The next day, I went down on the usual time where we always meet. I waited for half an hour _. Where the hell is he? Could it be that he‘s busy doing something?_ Out of nowhere, a woman comes up to me.  
“Excuse me. But have you seen a small boy with black short hair, hazel eyes, wearing a green sweatshirt and blue jeans?“ She asked me eagerly, looking worried. _Wait, isn‘t that how Kisaki looks like? Is she his mother?_  
“I‘m sorry but I don‘t know and I did not see a small boy like that in the compound.“ I replied. I have to first make sure that it is his mother. she then left without a word.

I left the swing and ran to where Takashi lives. Thank God he told me where he lives. I rushed to the door and rang the bell. The door was plain brown with no designs, unlike ours. The door opened and Takashi was standing right there with Kisaki hiding behind him.   
“Why didn‘t you come downstairs?“ I asked him confused of what going on, panting like an idiot.  
“He did not want to go down and kept on saying ‘I don‘t want to see mama‘ and kept on crying. Plus I don‘t have your number to call you and tell you, so I just stayed.“  He informed me looking worried and confused.   
“So that was his mother.“ I murmured to myself but he heard me.  
“What mother? Whose?“   
“I don‘t know. Some woman came to me and asked me if I saw a small boy and she described him exactly like Kisaki.“ We both looked at each other confused. _What the hell is going on?_  He had a look like he was thinking the same thing as I am.

“So she came to get me.“ I heard a deep, sexy voice from the side. I looked around only to find a man with long, black hair, pure, emerald eyes, so pure that you can see you reflection. He looked hot and sexy. He had slender arms but perfectly shaped even his body shape was perfect.   
“Who are you?“ I managed to gasp out the question. It was like he took my breath away.   
“I am Kisaki, that‘s what you called me but my real name is Yuu.“ he said with a smile. I looked at Takashi more confused than ever.  
“Can you please explain everything.“ Takashi requested politely and confusedly.

The young man laughed. “Alright. Anyways, I was planning on explaining it, as a gratitude for you taking care of me. My name is Yuu and I come from a wealthy family. That woman who came and asked you about me **is**  my mother. After my father passed away and we were left with the mansion and some money, my mother sold everything in exchange for money. She even sold me out as a specimen for some research just for money. I traveled to a different dimension, which is this world. I became a child and forgot my identity, but I guess today I sensed something weird and ominous, so I just stayed here. But now I‘m sure that I was right. Thank you for taking care of me.“ He said in gratitude, bowing . “And yeah one more thing, you two fit for a couple.“ He added mischievously. I felt my face heat up and looked at Takashi, his face was as red as a tomato. I could swear to you that was the first time I had seen him like that.

“Natsume. Natsume.“ I started to her someone call me from far away and my vision started to become blurry, I felt dizzy.  _What‘s going on? What‘s happening to me?_  
“Natsume, wake up or you will be late for school.“ I opened my eyes and found Nakatsu‘s face right there, in front of my face.  _It was a dream? It felt so real._

I went to school and everything was normal, everybody stayed away from me and no new student. After school, I was walking alone, my usual way, when suddenly a boy who looked exactly like Takashi.   
“Hi! How are you?!“ He asked enthusiastically. The same way as Takashi did. I looked at him with surprise. Everyone was watching, anticipating the moment where I would do something to him. Instead I smiled and said, “Whats your name?“ I asked kindly. Everyone in the quadrangle was shocked to no end. I heard people murmur and talk. Seriously what did I dream about? The future?   
“My name is Takashi Yamato.“ He said happily, like a dog happy that his master recognized him.

I guess giving that small boy the name as Kisaki really suits. You really did give me a miracle.   
“Well then Takashi, do you want to be my friend?“ I asked. He looked at me with surprise and nodded fiercely.  
“Alright. I‘ll take you as my friend, only if you agree to keep a secret.“ I replied smiling. He agreed immediately. Thank you Kisaki, you really are like a miracle to me. Guess your final statement was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N note-for those who did not understand about Kisaki being a miracle, Kisaki in Japanese means Miracle. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was meant to be a one-shot but turned into three parts. Well vote, share, comment. I have another story if you want to read more romance and I'm still working on others. Thank you))


End file.
